User blog:ThatVolturiFangirl/Ellie Uley- Fanfic
I'm starting to spread the word about my newest fanfiction, Ellie Uley. I started it a while ago and I've just started to add to it. I have the first chapter and description below for you, if you'd like to check it out. I will post the rest of the story bit by bit. :) Ellie, half sister of Sam Uley, is the second female to join the Quileute tribe. She dislikes the Cullens and the Volturi. However, when her human boyfriend, Jay, takes a like to the Cullens, can she trust them enough to help her with the problems she faces? Chapter 1 Rescue I frantically brushed my hair away from my face, wet with blood, as I looked up at my attacker. I tried to look brave but, in reality, I was terrified. Pain clawed at my arms and dug it's way through most of my torso. My hands clung to my deep wounds helplessly. I could feel the shards of glass protruding from the gashes. I knew my bones had broken too. Even if I took the shards out of the wounds, it would take a few days for me to heal. Too long. He was in front of me, his eyes piercing into mine with an ice cold look and his shadow enveloping me. I buried myself further into the corner in effort to sink through the wall. He bared his teeth in a grin so taunting that I wanted to shout an insult and run. The scent coming from him was unbearable. "Ellie Uley? That's your name, isn't it?" His smirk grew. "You think you're brave, girl! Well I have news for you. You're not. You're just a worthless mutt." I was too weak to phase. If I had another ounce of strength, I would transform into my wolf form and sink my teeth into his neck. It would only take one tug for his head to come off. However, he and his coven had beaten me. I was too weak to even move, there was glass embedded deep down in my body and my legs and ribs were broken. It was my fault! How could I have been so stupid? What in the world made me think I was powerful enough to take on the Volturi? No, it was because of Jay. It was because of him that I had gotten into this mess. If he hadn't got himself in trouble with the Volturi, none of this would have happened. I had travelled all the way to Italy to try and get him back. He'd been an idiot... When the Volturi guards crossed our land, we attacked them. It was Sam's idea, of course. Just because there we had about twenty members in the pack by then, he thought we could take them. Jay had followed me to the fight without me knowing. I had told him nothing about vampires! We were winning the fight- I could have easily taken that pain and waited for Jane to be distracted. No. I'm too special for him to wait. Jay just had to run at Jane and try to stab her with a knife, didn't he? What an idiot! A knife? Of course it just bent and fell from his hand as he crippled over in pain! They took him that day against all of our power and protest. We'd ended up senseless because of Alec. So there I was; lying battered against a wall as Felix moved closer and closer. Demetri was in the room somewhere too, but out of my sight. The dark room under the town of Volterra seemed even more buried in blackness at that minute. Somewhere, quite nearby, they were keeping Jay. He had information... Aro would surely collect it before killing him. The vampire smell clung to the wall behind me- a strong, sickly-sweet scent. Without thinking, I grabbed the closest thing to me (which turned out to be a chair) and threw it at Felix. In an instant, the chair stopped in mid-air and it shattered in his grip. This was it, I was dead. Faint at first, a sound began from behind the door. At first, it must have been miles away because my sensitive ears wouldn't have picked it up if it was close. Demetri, who I then noticed at the back, and Felix looked towards the door. Oh, how I wished I could have phased then, but my eyes were beginning to close. The pain was taking over and my blood was pouring. I was wearing rags of my clothes which had torn when I had phased. The sound became clearer. Growling- it must have been. And paws thudding. Felix made a grab for me but I managed to dodge to the left. Less than a minute later, a familiar scent filled my nose. Even though it hurt, I couldn't help but smile a little. The door crashed from it's hinges and the wood shattered, sending splinters into the room. Paul Lahote burst into the area in his wolf form. His grey and white fur was thick and bristled and his teeth were bared. The creature had to lower his huge body just to get in the door. Paul's blue eyes took one look at me crippled in the corner and the anger overflowed. A low rumbling snarl erupted from his jaws, his claws scraped against the marble floor and he bounded full speed towards Felix. That was the last thing I saw before my eyes felt heavy and closed. Category:Blog posts